


1:23 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You said a shortcut was going to be fine,'' Supergirl said as she scowled at Reverend Amos Howell.





	1:23 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You said a shortcut was going to be fine,'' Supergirl said as she scowled at Reverend Amos Howell after a villain attacked them.

THE END


End file.
